


Misadventures at Comic-Con

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: Knucklehead, Poindexter, and Hotpants [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cosplay, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions (kinda), F/M, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff, Ford can't win, Gen, Humor, Not Fic, Stan and Carla being Stan and Carla, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: Somewhere, out there in the multiverse, there is a modern-day, college-age Stanford Pines that has been looking forward to Comic-Con for months.Somewhere, out there in the multiverse, this Stanford Pines is rapidly coming to regret bringing Stan and Carla with him.Because nowhere, out there in the multiverse, are Stan and Carla capable of staying in character for so much as. Five. Lousy. Minutes!Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to invite them? He's having a hard time remembering.- Or -In which Ford wants to enjoy everything about his first Comic-Con, but Stan and Carla are quickly ruining the cosplay aspect for him.





	Misadventures at Comic-Con

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of these in the future. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to drawing them. We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't look like Ford ships Zelgan, guys.


End file.
